Reino Gama
by dainaga1
Summary: Todo está siendo verificado para que las líneas del tiempo de las dimensiones estén funcionando correctamente según lo dictado en el mundo de los creadores. Aunque no parezcan las mejores decisiones no podemos cambiar lo inevitable ya establecido.
1. Chapter 1

**"Recorders ordinem."**

Existen básicamente 52 dimensiones, y cada una de ellas tiene sus líneas de tiempo diferentes.

Aparte de las 52 tierras existen otras pero está son aun sin explorar.

Cuando las 52 dimensiones fueron creadas apareció un grupo de personas que se hicieron llamar "Recorders ordinem." Ellos juraron proteger las dimensiones con sus respectivas líneas del tiempo.

Ellos ya tienen puestos que son:

El primero y más alto puesto que es el del rey. Quién gobierna a todos y crea el poder que utilizan.

Le siguen los miembros del consejo, conformado actualmente por 7 personas. Ellos son los que tienen más contacto con el rey, aunque ellos saben que él es su jefe. Cada uno de ellos tiene un carácter y forma distintos de hacer las cosas.

Bajo el cargo de cada miembro del consejo se encuentran un número de 5 moderadores por cada uno. Ellos son llamados moderadores de poder, ello se encargan de vigilar las dimensiones designadas para cada moderador.

Ellos administran un número disparejo de vigilantes fantasma, ellos son los encargados de viajar por las dimensiones y verificar que las líneas del tiempo se desarrollen según lo planeado.

También cada cierto tiempo aparecen personas de la dimensión de los creadores, ellos son llamados perdidos. Cuando un vigilante fantasma se encuentra con 1 o es informado de alguno, este es llevado a la central.

Esta organización ha jurado el ver que todas las dimensiones y líneas del tiempo sigan la historia original establecida por los creadores.

* * *

**Este es solo un resumen de todo, si tienes alguna duda sobre algo escribe un comentario con tu duda.**

**En los próximos capítulos explicare con detalle todo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirámide  
**

**El rey:**

-El es la máxima autoridad de todo el imperio.

-Tiene en su mando principal a los 7 actuales miembros del consejo.

-El poder y energía que utilizan todos, es producido por el rey.

-Esta persona debe de ser un ser sin ningún rastro de maldad en alma y mente.

-Según un antiguo manuscrito el rey debe de gobernar junto con una reina, quien seria elegida por el rey, quien puede ver el interior de las personas.

**El consejo:**

-Ellos son 7 y son jefes de un promedio de 5 moderadores por cada miembro del consejo.

-Cada uno de ellos administra 7 mundos o dimensiones.

-Se ha decidido que abra un nuevo guardián. el empezar con 3 dimensiones, después se decidida que dimensiones más administrara aparte de las 3 que poseerá principalmente.

-Cada uno de ellos tiene un carácter diferente, así mismo un modo de hacer las cosas.

**Moderadores de poder:**

-Ellos son un aproximado de 5 personas por cada miembro del consejo.

-En último sondeo detecto 35 por el momento.

- Ellos son capacitados en lo teórico e informático.

-Ellos examinan regularmente el desempeño de sus 5 vigilantes encargados de momento.

-Ellos de encargan de proteger a los vigilantes de las amenazas de fuerzas ajenas al plano original.

**Vigilantes Fantasma:**

-Ellos son los encargados de viajar por las líneas de tiempo y verificar que estas se desarrollen según lo establecido por los creadores.

-Ellos no pueden revelar nada sobre ellos, la organización o su misión.

-Pueden relacionarse con los personajes hasta cierto punto.

-El número de ellos es aun inexacto, debido a que las 52 tierras tienen un número considerable de líneas del tiempo disparejas.

-El último conteo de ellos reveló un estimado de 1820 y siguen aumentando.

-Ellos son entrenados en artes marciales y en lo práctico.

**Perdidos:**

-Ellos son aquellas personas que han sido llevados a cualquiera de las dimensiones al azar.

-En el mundo de los creadores suelen abrirse cada cierto tiempo y las personas que han sido -capaces de cruzar atreves de ellos, son por lo general personas con concitemos básicos o complejos de las dimensiones.

-Ellos generalmente terminan relacionándose con los canon y creando fuertes lazos de amistad.

-Existen dos clases de perdidos

- Los que tienen el conocimiento y posibles vigilantes fantasmas o moderadores de Poder.

- Muy raras veces aparecen personas sin conocimiento, llamados calabazas.


End file.
